degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Mother and Child Reunion (2)
"Mother and Child Reunion", the second part series opener, and the second episode in the TV show ''Degrassi: The Next Generation''. Plot synopsis Summary Emma's best friend Manny is worried about her and thinks she might have gone off to meet Jordan alone. With the help of Toby- their computer genius friend- they break into Emma's e-mail and find out that she has indeed gone to meet him. They rush to the school to find Spike. Spike and Snake get to the hotel just in time to save Emma from Jordan, who is actually a grown man rather than a twelve-year-old boy. Spike wants to chide Emma, but, more than anything, is happy to have her daughter back safe. Expanded overview It's the next day, and people from all over are showing up for Degrassi's 10th year reunion. Mr. Simpson, Caitlin, Joey, and Lucy are given a tour of the new and improved Degrassi, while Keith goes to get them drinks out of boredom. After a talk, Joey and Caitlin decide to be friends again putting the past in the past and the "present, in the past". Over the phone, Emma lies to Manny, saying that she decided not to meet Jordan, and will be busy watching a television show about the 'Wildlife Refuge', and thus cannot meet with Manny. During evening, Emma gets out of a taxi and goes into a hotel, the one where she planned to meet Jordan in and waits for him in the main foyer. At Toby's house, Manny arrives and informs Toby and J.T. of her suspicions of Emma. Citing that Emma wasn't at home, unresponsive to cell phone calls, and the show she was supposed to watch wasn't even on, Manny, Toby, and J.T. speculate that Emma is indeed meeting Jordan, contrary to what she told them. Toby now tries to hack into her e-mail by abusing the password recovery program, and answering Emma's secret question. (What's her mother's favorite band?) Back at the Reunion Party, Joey overhears Keith, flirting with one of Joey's old friends (Allison Hunter), having doubts over his planned marriage. Allison's flirtatious peaks when she tells Keith that he's an artist and should be open to new experiences and that she'd love to come visit him, which he responds by giving her an invitation for him to "go out with her, and show her around". In the hotel, Emma is spotted by a male adult who says he's Jordan's teacher on the school trip. He invites Emma to go to his room to meet Jordan and the rest of his classmates to which Emma hesitantly agrees to (after she heard that Jordan brought his petition all the way from Yellowknife for Emma to sign). He brings her into his hotel room and shows her his camera saying that he's making a video journal of the trip. After realizing that there were no other kids that were actually in the room, Emma attempts to leave but finds that the door is locked. Unable to leave, she locks herself in the bathroom, realizing that the man was really Jordan all along. Emma and "Jordan" start talking and she says she wants to go home. In his attempts to comfort her, the man says that he will be going down to the lobby and it will be her choice if she wants to leave or not. After some times, she exits the washroom and tries to leave, but the door is closed by "Jordan", who was still in the room. During Caitlin's speech at the high school reunion, Joey confronts Keith about his intentions. After a mild argument, they get into a fight until held off by his fellow classmates. Caitlin then realizes Keith didn't want to marry her and promptly leaves. Outside, Caitlin breaks down crying saying that Keith wasn't the one while confiding in Joey. She calls herself a fraud and references herself giving Emma relationship advice the other night. Joey finally opens up and talks about his relationship with Julia. On Toby's computer, he accesses Emma's blog page and finding out Spike's favorite band from a sweater she was wearing, gains access to Emma's e-mail saying that if he could do it, so could Jordan. After reviewing Emma's emails, they discover that "Jordan" had been reading her emails to make Emma feel like they share common interests. Finding out which hotel Emma planned to meet "Jordan" in, they run to Degrassi Community School to inform the adults of their discovery. "Jordan" then tells Emma that if she screams, he will tape her mouth shut. The man takes her onto his bed and sets up a video camera to film him raping her. He starts whispering in her ear and moving over to her while she is shaking. He tells her that he will be with her for hours. Before the man could rape Emma, Christine and Mr. Simpson make it in time to rescue Emma and Archie threatens the Internet predator, saying that if he moved, Archie would break his neck. The police promptly arrive to arrest "Jordan", who is revealed to be a repeat offender. Back at Ms. Nelson's house, the police take her computer as evidence and urge Spike to keep it in the living room when it's returned (to "keep the cyber stalkers out of her room"). Emma and her mother argue over her decisions, and Emma cites that it's impossible to talk with her mother as she "doesn't remember what it's like to be 12". When her mother convinces Emma that they can talk anytime, they share a closer and stronger bond to not keep secrets from each other again. Acting Main cast (As ordered in credits) * Stefan Brogren as Mr. Simpson (Snake) * Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez * Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah * Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan * Amanda Stepto as Ms. Nelson (Spike) * Dan Woods as Mr. Raditch * Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke * Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs * Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson * Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor * Cassie Steele as Manny Santos with special guest star * Don McKellar as Keith with * Jeff Gruich as Mr. Nystrom / Jordon * Sara Holmes as Alison * Ho "Oyster" Chow as Policeman Trivia * Emma's computer is taken as evidence against the internet stalker. The only evidence would be the e-mails, which would be hosted on the servers of the website. * Melissa McIntyre (Ashley Kerwin) makes an appearance in this episode but is not credited as she has no dialogue. Issues Faced *Minors and Internet Friendships *Meeting Internet Friends in Person *Lying to Parents *False Hopes of Marriage *Unsafeties of the Internet Category:Episodes Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Internet Predator Category:Relationships